1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithic type LC composite component which comprises an inductance unit and a capacitor unit provided in a single sintered body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,698 discloses an LC composite component which comprises an inductance unit and a capacitor unit provided in a single sintered body.
In the conventional LC composite component as hereinabove described, both an inductance unit and a capacitor unit are provided in a single sintered body, in overall size. However, since one of the electrodes connected to the capacitance is an inner electrode, a magnetic region provided outside that inner electrode must be have dielectric characteristics. Thus, the space available for material for the magnetic region is restricted.
In the aforementioned LC composite component, further, the capacitor unit is defined between the inner electrode and electrodes formed on top and bottom surfaces of the sintered body for connection to the capacitance, whereby the LC circuit is restricted to being an LC circuit of a distributed constant type. Further, since the magnetic region extends in the exterior of the inner electrode, the connections to the capacitance are through the magnetic substance, leading to relatively high dielectric losses. In addition, the inner electrode defining the inductance unit is in the form of a coil pattern and cannot be increased in width. Thus, the LC composite component cannot pass a large current, whereby the same is not usable in high-current applications.